


Destination

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Dark, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after the movie, so, definitely spoilery.  Also, dark dark dark.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the movie, so, definitely spoilery. Also, dark dark dark.

Billy takes a lot of two a.m. walks, through the worst part of whatever cities Jennifur plays. Asking for it, whatever _it_ is, but he doesn't get mugged, beat up, nothing; maybe he looks scarier than the muggers.

The first thing that happens is the last thing he expects; Joe comes out of an alley, falls into step with him. So okay, Billy's tripping harder, more fucked up than he realized, but it's the most perfect hallucination; the same scutching sound from Joe's black boots, the same spiked hair, the same smells of smoke and stage-sweat. Same old Joe.

The wings are new, though, and Billy has to stop walking to laugh at that. Wings.

"What?" Joe says, grinning. The same voice, teasing and familiar and happy, and Billy stops laughing and has to hold on to his stomach because it hurts, to hear that voice again.

"Wasn't expecting you'd end up with wings," Billy says.

"Hey, I got good qualities," Joe says. "And I'm _persuasive_."

"Yeah," Billy says, and can't resist reaching out to touch the feathers. Kind of grey and ratty. Probably they started out white and Joe dirtied them up because he couldn't stand it.

Joe kisses him then, vodka-flavored, pulls away and smiles and fades back into the alley.

Billy staggers back to the hotel to sleep it off, because that was fucked _up_.

But the next day he tries to find that spot again, just to...be sure. He can't figure out where it was. He should have left some kind of sign, he thinks, and laughs at himself; like _what_? Another chalk outline on the sidewalk, but this time with wings?

***************************

Joe comes back, though. At first just when Billy's fucked up, after a while almost anytime he's alone. So, almost all the time Jennifur's not on stage or rehearsing.

Joe doesn't have any more respect for privacy than when he was alive; shows up when Billy's trying to sleep, when he's jacking off, when he's in the bathtub. Joe hunkers on the bathroom floor, hooks an elbow and the tip of a wing over the tub edge. Talks and talks, about how great it is up there, food and sex and music all the time.

"What you fucking around down here for, then?" Billy says.

"_Most_ of it's great," Joe says. "But I can't get used to "Rock and Roll is Fat and Ugly" on the _harp_." Billy cracks up--he laughs a lot more with Joe than with anybody alive.

"I'm serious, Billiam," Joe says. "When you getting there? Fucking bored without you."

"No rush," Billy says, and slides underwater, closes his eyes, holds his breath as long as he can; Joe's gone when he surfaces.

***************************

For somebody with no fucking patience Joe was always great at wearing people down. And he just keeps at it; Billy never gets a full night of sleep anymore, and whenever he tries to tell Joe to leave him alone for just a few fucking minutes Joe kisses him, gets his fingers in the back of Billy's hair, pulls at it just hard enough while he's kissing. "I'm bored," he says, and bites a little, "and I'm fucking _lonely_, okay?" and pulls harder.

It would make sense to spend more time around other people, to have somebody else sleep with him to keep Joe away. Billy tries that a few times. He ends up kicking them out of his room, waiting for Joe to show up.

He's starting to lose it in rehearsals a little, sometimes even on stage. He's just so fucking tired, and distracted, and yeah the money's great but it doesn't seem important any more. The band manager has a Talk with him; Billy nods off in the middle of it.

**************************

After they cut him loose Billy just holes up in his hotel room. Joe's there all the time, talking and talking, and Billy's dazed. He can't remember when he slept last. Or ate. There was room service, but that was maybe before he got fired?

This time when he says, "No rush," he realizes that he doesn't know why.

***************************

He roots through all his luggage, finds every fucking pill he's got--he's not even sure what all of them are--and washes the whole multicolored fistful down with some vodka. Curls up on the bed. Joe sits beside him, wings bent up awkwardly, and holds gently onto one wrist.

Billy presses his face up against the side of Joe's thigh. "Heaven," he says, and laughs. Such a weird place to be headed.

And Joe looks down at him and gets a smile Billy hasn't seen since before Joe died, Billy's least favorite one; his "I am not only going to fuck you over, I am going to make fun of you for letting me," smile.

"Yeah, it's sweet that you believed that part, Billiam," Joe says, and tightens his grip.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Destination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850668) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
